Like Oil And Water
by strawberriesandsunshine
Summary: Many things in life don't mix. Like Oil and Water; Wine and Strong Emotions; and Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. After one night, Gabriella becomes pregnant with Troy's baby and is forced to live with him, making it one future hell of a nine months.
1. FML

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I know, I know. You hate me. **

**I know said I was taking a break to go write a long story....but I didn't. If anyone knows me at all, then they know that I have a tendency to procrastinate and push things off until ....never. But, I'm back, for like a little while since next Tuesday is the anniversary of the day I joined Fanfiction: first as a reader, then as penname sexiiazn16, and now as strawberriesandsunshine, and I decided I kinda wanted to be a whore and celebrate it. It's really been an amazing two years, I'm not gonna lie. Fanfic is the place I go to when I'm just looking for something amazing to read, and I've probably spent 3/4 of those two years just reading. It feels weird since, two years ago, I was still like, a kid. And I admit, I still am (at least deep inside), but so much has changed and it's hard to believe. I wish I still had my old stories from when I just started writing to be able to see how much my writing has changed, but due to a lot of factors, I can't. But I hope that through these years, my writing has improved substantially. :D And I would love to thank everyone that's read my stories and reviewed and such because those little one-liners really make my day. So... little speech of happiness :) Yeah.  
**

********IMPORTANT **

**hey :) ok. so this is a long story. I know. Shocker that I could keep my attention span long enough to be able to sit and continue one story. Truth is...I can't.**

**I _know_ said I would make myself write at least 3/4 of a long story before posting it....but I couldn't help myself. To let myself commiserate this happy day, I thought I'd just post the first chapter of this story, it's kinda like a trailer sort of? Except actually part of the story. I DUNNO. But yes. I have no clue when I'm going to update this. I thought about quickly scribbling down a one-shot or something so I could at least give you guys a finished product...but I couldn't really think of anything. I have a few one-shots in "back-up" but they're from quite a while ago. ANYHOO. **

**I know there might be people who will be like, "oh em gee. update this you motherfucker," but this is my message to them that i'm sorry! I don't know when I can! I've only gotten like, five chapter written and they haven't even been through revising and editing like I do with my stories. So, I can't promise to update this anytime soon, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! :)**

**C: strawberriesandsunshine**

**[Also, (yeah bordering rambling but this important) this story contains lots of cussing and swear words which probably should make it borderline T to M but I'm keeping it T because there's no sex and bomchickawowwow shit (example of cuss word) in it. So if you are under 18 or can't stand obscene language. Please get parental permission before continuing. I'd prefer not to be the ruiner of childhood innocence. kthanks,,,]**

_Disclaimer (since apparently it's all the rage) : I own nothing already copyrighted and such or else I would be rolling in piles of money and wouldn't fucking need to go to school. _

**

* * *

  
**

"You're PREGNANT? How the hell did this happen?"

Gabriella watched as Troy took a vase and hurled it across the room, watching the little pieces shatter into innumerable amounts of porcelain. She wanted to crawl across the room and grab the pieces that represented her life, to put them back together, so it would be back to normal again. All it needed was some love. Troy's frustrated yell interrupted her lifeless stare.

"I…I don't know," Gabriella mumbled, rubbing her stomach gently, not believing that there was a tiny human growing inside. She watched as Troy clenched and unclenched his fists, crumpling the paper she had given him, saying that he was the father of her baby. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

"It was ONE night. For God's sake. One TIME!" Troy shouted, banging his fist against the wall before angrily turning his head towards her. "You! It must've been you," he accused, crumpling the bright yellow paper and angrily throwing it off to the side.

Gabriella shrunk back from the malice dripping from his voice. "No!" she denied, shaking her head.

Troy let a sarcastic laugh before returning to his offensive stance. "Of course it was. You purposely seduced me, so you could have my baby and suck the alimony dry from me! Is that it? Or did you do it so you could tell the papers that you were having Lakers Superstar Troy Bolton's child?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. How could he even say that? If it was up to her, she would've never slept with him in the first place. "Troy, I-"

"You're having an abortion," Troy stated before angrily crossing his hands. He was _not_ going to let this woman ruin him.

Gabriella immediately made a shield with her hands, protecting her unborn child from the man in front of her. "What?"

Troy stalked towards her and angrily poked her, his eyes hissing fire. "You are NOT having my child. I refuse,"

Gabriella scoffed, fury rising within her. "Oh you _refuse_?" Gabriella echoed. "Well then that means I must _definitely_ not be having the baby" Gabriella mocked sarcastically.

Troy seemed stunned at her sudden change in tone before she continued, "Well guess what Troy Bolton? You don't control me and I am NOT killing my baby," Gabriella said, her voice rising as her anger grew. "I don't give a shit whether or not you pay alimony or whether this is _the_ Troy Bolton's baby or not. _Hell_ I wish it wasn't your child. I just thought you would've liked to know you have a child. But apparently this world has made you so cynical that you think I'm as egotistic as you, you son of a bitch!" Gabriella shouted as Troy immediately became livid.

"Fine! Then don't ever talk to me again! I want nothing to do with you!" Troy shouted before pointing to the door. "And get the fuck out of my apartment,"

Gabriella glared daggers at the man standing in front of her, unable to believe how selfish and stupid he was. "Fine! I'd rather my baby not have a father then have an egotistical bastard like you!" she shouted before shoving his body out of the way and stomping towards the front door.

"Hey! You-you come back here! Take that back!" Troy said, angry at what she had just said. "Get back here now,"

Gabriella turned around and threw her arms down. "I'm not a dog or one of your love-crazed fans! You can't _control_ me!" Gabriella yelled while slipping on her shoes. "I am the mother of your child, and that's a fact you're just going to have to deal with!"

As Troy stumbled to find a word to even better express his fury, Gabriella angrily ripped the door open and slammed it loudly as she stomped out.

* * *

"Fucking bastard," Gabriella cursed as she proceeded to stomp down the long driveway from the Bolton mansion, shoving her cold arms into her jacket pocket. "Thinks he's all that because he's the LA Laker's basketball captain. Well, fuck him." Gabriella said before kicking the Bolton Residence Mailbox, watching as it shook, hoping that it would fall off and cost Bolton and his rich ass a million dollars to fix. "Fuck him. And his stupid fucking sperm." Gabriella grumbled before proceeding to walk onto the sidewalk.

She knew that she would regret everything about that night but what was currently growing inside of her. She had met him in a bar and thirty drinks later, Gabriella woke up in a hotel room, naked, and with the worse hangover she had ever felt. That's when she saw Troy walk back in, frustrated, and angrily yelling at her to get out as she hurriedly got dressed and the got hell out of there.

Six weeks later, she was puking all over her apartment and began the new routine of eating fried oysters for breakfast. When her friend, Sharpay, came over one day and smelled the oysters, she knew something was horribly wrong. Which led to a visit to the doctor and the discovery of the little bundle of joy now in her body.

God, she was going to be a mom. What the fuck?

Gabriella began thinking of her new life. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. Her parents had died years ago in a car accident when she was barely eighteen, and she had no siblings. No one to support her, no one to take care of her. She barely made it through college with random scholarships and loans. Now, she was working as a waitress in a restaurant, hoping that she could save enough to pay her bills, return the loans, and find some way to accomplish her dream of becoming a doctor. She had always dreamed of being someone who would make a difference.

But now, she was pregnant. That would mean more expenses like diapers and bottle and cribs. She was already struggling to pay the electricity bills, much less attempt to pay for a new baby. She needed a best friend, and there was only one she knew of. Groaning, she called Sharpay Evans.

After three rings, a familiar voice echoed out.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Shar. Ohmygod. I'm in so much shit, I-"

"_Just kidding. I'm actually not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you! –beep-"_

Gabriella groaned and flipped her phone closed. Fuck fuck fuck. Just when she needed her, she wasn't there. She needed a ride back to her place, which just happened to be a few miles away. The buses wouldn't be coming for another half hour and by then, she'd already be half way back to her house. Gabriella groaned. She hated being poor. As she began the long trek home, she heard the sky rumble and suddenly, she had another reason to hate not having a car.

"Fuck the rain," Gabriella grumbled before taking off her jacket and shielding her head with it. "Fuck my life,"

* * *

Troy Bolton motionlessly sat on his living room couch, thinking of what just happened. How could she be pregnant? This was not happening. He, Troy Bolton, just got his career started. Freshly picked from college by the LA Lakers coach, he was the best basketball player out there, and after just one year of playing with the team, voted captain. Now, at 23, he was going to be a father? No. Not only would this ruin his publicity with the public, he would get severely reprimanded and possibly even fired by Coach Jones if he ever found out. Troy groaned.

Stupid Gabriella. If only he hadn't met her, then none of this would've ever happened. He wouldn't be freaking out on his couch right now. He wouldn't be contemplating alimony checks and being a weekend daddy. He wouldn't be worrying about his job, his life, his girlfriend--

Holy fuck. Charlene would flip a shit once she found out that he slept with another girl….and was going to be the father of the girls' baby.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He was royally screwed. Troy put his head back into his hands and yelled loudly cursing as many people as he could get in one breath.

Stupid Gabriella. He sighed. He honestly felt bad about how he treated Gabriella back then, though. The anger, the yelling, and the screaming. He kinda wished he hadn't thrown that vase, too. That was Charlene's. He had gotten it for her for their 6 month anniversary, and it would've been a great way to remind her of how much she loved him before she cut off his balls. This was great.

Suddenly, he heard a rumble of thunder and immediately thought of Gabriella. It was raining and judging by her lack of a purse and keys, he deduced that she didn't have a car. He sighed again. His child. His baby. There was definitely no mistake. He was going to be a father.

He couldn't believe it, but he knew that she was right. He may not want a child, but he _was _ going to get one, and she _was_ going to be the mother. And right now, the mother of his child may be soaking wet, and possibly getting sick. Which would definitely _not_ be good for Little Troy. Sighing, he got up, grabbed his car keys, and ran out the door.

Fuck his life.

* * *

Gabriella hated the rain. She hated it. And now, she was drenched in it. She threw her jacket back on. It was soaked now, and completely useless. Her curly brown hair was beginning to flatten out, and thank God she wasn't wearing her signature classic white tee and jeans outfit. She smoothed down her black shirt and stopped running. There was no use. Only one more mile to go.

She began to shiver from the rain, mentally cursing one Troy Bolton, before suddenly hearing a beep. Thinking that God had miraculously heard her prayers and it was Sharpay, she happily whirled around to greet the hot pink convertible. Unfortunately for her, it was a dark black Audi. With her least favorite person sitting inside.

She watched angrily as he rolled down the window.

"Get inside!" he yelled above the rain.

Gabriella scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah right….jackass," she said before turning around to continue to walk.

Troy rolled his eyes as he pulled his car slowly alongside her as she walked. "You're going to get sick,"

"As if _you_ care,"

Troy groaned at her stubborn behavior. "Come on, Gabriella. You must be cold,"

"It's warm. And very tropical-like," Gabriella retorted.

"Gabriella, get in the car. _Now_. I'll take you home,"

Gabriella turned her head to face his car. "Oh, I probably shouldn't. I'd get water all over your leather seats…and your ego," she sassed before continue to trek on, hoping that he would just leave her the fuck alone. "And no way in hell would I let you know where I lived,"

Troy sighed. He glanced at his clock. She'd been in the rain at least a thirty minutes and by the looks of it, she was five seconds away from hypothermia. " Then at least let me take you back to my place. You're going to get sick!" he tried again, desperately wishing she'd just give in. For the sake of his baby, of course.

Gabriella stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I am _not_ going to get sick. I'm a very tough girl, and I take vitamins everyday which makes my immune system strong and-"

She was interrupted by a sneeze. Followed by heavy coughing. Fuck.

Troy rolled his eyes again. She was being so stubborn. "You're sick already. Get in the car. Now,"

Gabriella glared at him and Troy could see her contemplate the benefits and consequences of getting in the car. Five minutes with an asshole? She'd rather not. But she _was_ cold. And if she got sick, her baby might suffer. She groaned and stubbornly stomped to the car, swinging the door open, and sliding onto the passenger seat, drenching the leather seat in the process.

"Finally," Troy mumbled before switching gears.

As they began to move, Gabriella turned to look at him. "You know, I only got in because I didn't want the baby to suffer from me getting sick," she said , folding her arms. "So don't think it's because I actually _like_ you or something,"

Troy scoffed. "Whatever," and proceeded to make an illegal U-turn back to the Bolton mansion, purposely swerving so that Gabriella hit the side of the car.

"Hey! That hurt! You did that on purpose!" Gabriella said angrily.

Troy smiled sardonically. "And just so _you_ know. I only offered you a ride because I didn't want the baby to get sick either. You, I could care less about,"

Gabriella glared at him while Troy just smirked. Bitch, please. She didn't know who she was talking to.

* * *

Troy turned the key in the lock and opened the door to his mansion. He let a shivering Gabriella in first before following. As Troy walked in, he suddenly heard a scream and something thrown just above his head.

"You cheating bastard!"

Troy looked up. Charlene was back.

And holding a crumpled yellow piece of paper.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other.

Fuck their lives.

* * *

**Eeek! It's been a while since I've wrote much. But how was it? Good/Bad? Should be thrown back into virtual oblivion?  
**

**Click the cute little green button that says review! I'd thoroughly enjoy it and Happy Two Years folks :)**

**C: strawberriesandsunshine  
**


	2. Oh You're Classy

_Hi guys :) Don't hate me, kay? I'm updating! So, it's been a while, but break's just come and I had some extra time and decided to crank out this chapter. I completely rewrote it from what I had before because __intially, I wanted to make Charlene some bitchy whore but then I decided to change it up a little and instead make her the way she is now :) Yeah. Ok, no long ramblings this time. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed last time, because reviewers really, just make my day :D,  
_

_xoxliveinlovexox, alexnoelle, xxdiamondchickxx, DWTSfanatic, weirdozgirl, Loves to read 15, smartgirl231814, ZDAE4ever, Frankies Girl 21, DollFace40, X-xLost in my thoughtsx-X, Clembo29, Midnight113, .lov3, zerelemi, Ltscw, Anonymous14~~~ THANKS GUYS :)_

_enjoy :)_

_C: strawberriesandsunshine  
_

_[oh- crazy bit of my life that just made me happy. I got a new rice cooker. THAT PLAYS MUSIC WHEN IT'S DONE. no joke. It serenades me that my rice is ready. I love it. kay that's all]_

* * *

"She's PREGNANT? How the hell did that happen?"

Gabriella watched from the couch as Charlene picked up the nearest shatterable object and flung it mercilessly at Troy who, by only a mere second, managed to dodge in time to save his life, looking up with fear in his eyes. She watched as the pieces of the ornamental fruit bowl smashed into thousands of pieces as fake apples rolled around on the ground. Talk about déjà vu.

When Gabriella walked in the door, Charlene didn't even seem to have realized she was there before beginning her tirade of death on her cowering boyfriend. So, Gabriella could do nothing but sit on the couch and watch the scene play out.

"Charlene, honey. Baby," Troy tried, holding his arms out as if it would channel some super power to calm the currently fuming blonde in front of him. Oh how he prayed. "Let's be rational alright?"

"RATIONALITY?" Charlene screamed, her eyes quickly darting around to look for another weapon to inflict the greatest amount of pain on the man in front of her. "YOU WANT FUCKING RATIONALITY? I'LL SHOW YOU RATIONALITY"

Gabriella wasn't going to lie. She thoroughly was enjoying the show that was playing out in front of her as she watched Troy dodge another beautifully crafted pot, his eyes portraying genuine fear as Charlene's head seemed seconds away from exploding. Dumb son of a bitch. Now he knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of someone as temperamental as him.

It seemed as if both Charlene and Troy's eyes landed on the last flower vase at the same time. It was smaller than the others but was ornamentally cut to be slightly jagged with sharp edges to bring out what Charlene liked to think of as abstract art. The abstract art of pain.

It was a tense silence as Troy slowly tried to calm his girlfriend again. "Charlene," he cautiously began, "think about me and you and how much love we have for each other and how much more love we would have if I was still alive, yes?" Troy smiled, nervously as his girlfriend whipped her head around.

"No."

And with that, Gabriella watched as both dived for the vase at the same time.

She was really hoping for Charlene to snag the vase before Troy did but alas, Gabriella's silent cheers were no match for Troy's basketball skills as he swooped the vase of the table and threw it to a surprised Gabriella, who managed to catch it as if was on fire.

Panting, Troy stood up and stared at his girlfriend, who seemed a little calmer than before, now that most of her energy had been used up. She had already pulled herself up and seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly, she swung her head to face Gabriella before her eyes landed on the vase that Gabriella was still holding. A deadly silence ensued.

Gabriella, now suddenly fearing for _her_ life by the way Charlene seemed to be staring at the God-forsaken vase, instantly threw it to Troy as if it was a game of hot potato.

Troy, on the other hand, had not quite recovered from his near-death experience only seconds before and instead of catching the vase, dodged it as if it was a flaming ball of fire before it crashed against the wall, shattering it in a noisy crash, breaking the tenseness of before.

Charlene stared at the crouching Troy before all of a sudden letting out a chuckle and walking over to plop herself next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Good aim," she said before smiling at Gabriella. "My name's Charlene, the girlfriend of the dumbest man on the planet," she said before extending her hand out.

Gabriella looked at the hand as if somehow she was going to strangle her with it. Weakly smiling, Gabriella took her hand and shook it gently.

"You're not mad?" Gabriella asked as Charlene settle back against the couch, kicking off her heels and crossing her legs.

"Of course I am. Did you not see the way I attempted to kill Troy back there?" Charlene asked, smiling demonically as the semi-recovered Troy managed to pull himself into a sitting position. Gabriella watched Troy heaving as he sat among pottery shards.

"Well, yeah, I kinda got that part, but I meant at me. You're actually being…civilized. If I were you, I would've killed me," Gabriella said.

Charlene chuckled. "Well, you're still alive aren't you?" she said before throwing a look at her boyfriend. "And besides, I already know it was all his fault,"

Troy's head shot up. "Hey! You _do_ know that it takes two people to make a baby don't you," he shouted defensively before getting up and cautiously walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Charlene. "I'm sor-"

"Don't," Charlene said, holding up her hand. "We'll talk about this later." She smiled at Gabriella. "Troy, can you go to the kitchen so I can talk with Miss…"

"Gabriella," Gabriella filled in awkwardly. "Just Gabriella's fine,"

"Right. So I can talk with Gabriella alone?" Charlene asked, waving her boyfriend off the couch.

Gabriella nervously fiddled with her hands. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Why was she going to talk to her _alone_? Gabriella could imagine all the ways the headstrong woman in front of her could snap her neck with one hand. Ohmygod.

As Troy disappeared into the kitchen and Gabriella heard the sound of a beer bottle cap opening, Gabriella turned to look at Charlene, giving a half smile of what she hoped look like innocence, but probably turned out looking like a mix of utter constipation and slight apprehension.

"Gabriella," Charlene said, taking both Gabriella's hands in hers. "Don't worry."

_About the carpet staining when you bleed all over it from the ultimate death I plan to unleash upon you._

"Troy will take responsibility for your baby," she said smiling. Judging by the way Charlene wasn't secretly welding a knife behind her back, Gabriella let out a smile of relief as well.

"I know he doesn't seem like a nice guy but in all honesty, he's one of the most amazing men I've ever met in my life, and I _know_ that he'll choose to do the right thing. So don't worry about your baby, alright? We'll help you through the entire time," Charlene said, looking sweetly into Gabriella's eyes. "Even if he doesn't, I will. You seem to be like a really nice girl,"

And all of a sudden, Gabriella felt like crying. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy hormones, the stress of the past few months, or the realization that she had been the home wrecking whore to such a sweet girl's life. Whatever it was, Gabriella suddenly let out a huge sob as tears began flowing out of eyes like waterfalls. Charlene seemed slightly shocked before she gave a small smile and enveloped Gabriella in a hug as she continued to bawl loudly in her arms.

* * *

"You didn't have to cry. Women are so emotional," Troy commented as they were driving back to Gabriella's apartment.

Gabriella was sniffling and looking out the window before she turned to glare at Troy. "Who the _hell _ do you think you are? How did Charlene ever manage to be stuck with a jerk like you," Gabriella shot out. She was _not_ emotional.

"Hey!" Troy said, angrily swerving the car as Gabriella once again collided with the passenger side door, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the girl next to him."I'm perfectly good enough for her, okay? I just don't understand why she had to take on a charity case like you,"

"Charity case?!" Gabriella yelled as she pulled herself back onto the seat. "I'm no fucking charity case," she said, smacking Troy repeatedly on the arm.

"Hey, hey! I'm driving!" Troy said as he frantically tried to steer the wheel with a lunatic woman by his side. "Cut it out!"

After ten more minutes of swerving off the roads and angry bickering, Troy finally pulled in front of Gabriella's home.

Still angry at Troy's stupidity, Gabriella got out of the car and slammed the passenger door, watching as it shook from the impact before lifting her head to glare at an equally upset Troy.

"This is it. Thanks and bye," Gabriella said before turning around and walking towards the apartment complex.

Troy was about to get in his car before he suddenly noticed the building, as if it wasn't there before, and saw exactly how shabby it was. The building base was cracked and seemed to be held together like a second grader's art project with elmer's glue and snot. The paint was definitely chipping of the walls to reveal the ugly concrete it was built on. He glanced up towards the second and third story floors. Most definitely not habitable. There were barely any railings to prevent the people from tipping over the edge of the buildings and the door seemed to be beaten to a useless splinter of wood. This was _not _acceptable.

Gabriella was approaching the staircase to walk up to her third story apartment, muttering cuss words at the stupid man she had just dealt with. Out of all the people she could have slept with, it just _had _ to have been him. It couldn't be some gorgeous and kind doctor or a successful and kind lawyer, or hell, even a physically deformed grave robber. It just _had _to have been him. God, fuck her life. As she put her foot on the first step of the staircase, she felt her arm be jerked back and her body spun around. Fearing for her life, especially considering her neighborhood, she immediately began to scream.

A very high-pitched scream.

"Jesus Christ, shut up," Troy said, clamping a hand over her mouth before darting his head nervously around. This could be interpreted very badly if someone were to see.

Gabriella stopped screaming when she realized who it was. Then she contemplated screaming again.

"Don't think about it," Troy said, as if reading her mind.

Gabriella shoved his hand off her mouth. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella snapped before proceeding to walk up the stairs again. Troy debated whether or not to follow. These _were_ his new Italian shoes and that _was _ a pretty nasty looking stair-case. Deciding to suck it up like a man, Troy trailed after her.

"You _live_ here?" Troy asked, careful not to make skin contact with anything. Pregnancy was something he could deal with. Diseases? Not so much.

"No, smartass, I just like to visit because shabby apartments are my ideal vacation homes," Gabriella snapped as they approached the third floor. As she walked down the long open hallway to her door, she glanced back to see a very uncomfortable Troy behind her, edging along the wall, trying not to fall due to the lack of railings. She snorted. What a pompous princess.

Troy lifted his eyes when he heard her. "Hey. This is dangerous. What if I just fell or something?"

"Even God wouldn't allow such good fortune," Gabriella muttered before pulling out her key from her back jeans pocket as Troy finally made it to her door.

Ap rt ent 37 B. Missing letters and the B barely hanging onto the door. Classy.

Troy followed her in as she threw her key onto the kitchen counter and slammed the door behind her. She walked over to the lamp by the couch and flipped it on as the room was suddenly illuminated by the small source of light. She shrugged her still wet jacket off and tossed it into what appeared to be the only room besides the kitchen and the living room before walking back out, hands on her waist, staring at Troy.

Troy was busy looking at his new surroundings. He never knew someone could actually _live_ in such a small space. Growing up as a CEO's son and then becoming a multi-millionaire, he had always lived in mansions and at _worst_, a five bedroom, downtown Manhattan condo. He noted the small kitchen that housed a stove, a sink, and a small refrigerator along with the living room that was furnished only with a desk, computer, and couch. No TV, no stereo system, no home theater. How did she live?

Gabriella coughed to alert Troy that she was indeed still standing before him. "Let me repeat, what the hell are you still doing here?"

Troy whipped his head to look at her. "Where do you sleep?" Troy asked, avoiding her question, wheels beginning to turn in his head.

"Why do you want to know?" Gabriella retorted, thinking he was judging her by her living quarters.

"Where do you sleep?" Troy asked again persistently looking around.

Gabriella sighed. "In the bedroom dumbass," she said before resolving to sit on the couch. Obviously, she wasn't going to be sending him out the door soon.

"So, where's the baby going to sleep?" Troy asked, peeking into the bedroom, which honestly, was not much bigger than his bathroom.

"Uhm, I don't know." Gabriella said. Honestly, she hadn't even thought that far yet. All she knew was she had to start saving money to buy diapers and milk bottles. "I guess just on the same bed with me?"

Troy seemed to be thinking and when a stupid man begins to think, it's never a good idea. Gabriella looked skeptically at him. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hmm, no reason," Troy said, stupidly smiling to himself. Again. Not good.

Gabriella got up from the couch and glanced at the clock hanging from the living room wall. Great.

"Well, then that's fantastic. Goodbye," Gabriella said before beginning to shove Troy out the door. He seemed shocked as his body began to slide backwards on the tiles.

"Hey, what? Quit it! Stop you crazy woman!" Troy said, girlishly smacking Gabriella's hands away. Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms.

"Troy, I have to go somewhere so if you could please," she said, gesturing to the door while impatiently tapping her foot.

Troy smirked. "Where're you going?" he asked, obviously not moving anytime soon.

"Work" she said. When Troy didn't say anything ,Gabriella groaned in frustration. Stupid man. "Work. Troy. The thing people who don't grow up with money have to do. And if you don't leave so_ I _can leave to go to this work thing, then I may not _have_ work, understood?" Gabriella said before pushing Troy out the door.

Instead, Troy grabbed Gabriella's struggling arms and smiled. "I'll take you!"

* * *

Again, Gabriella ended up in Troy's car. Again, she continued to hate him. Again, he continued to ram into the breaks repeatedly to see her fling around in the car.

"And we're here!" Troy said, smiling as they stopped in front of a rundown looking café. _Betsy's Diner_.

"Yeah, kay, thanks," Gabriella said, feeling nausea not only from the car ride but from the close proximity of the man next to her. As she turned to open the car door, she realized she couldn't open it. Struggling harder, she finally saw that it was locked. Laughing stupidly to herself, she flicked the lock open only to have it shut again. What? Each time she tried to unlock the door, it would relock.

Groaning in frustration, she whirled around to find a very amused Troy staring back at her.

"Let me out of the car!" Gabriella said.

Troy grinned. "Sure, but first, I have a proposition," he said, continuing to lock the door everytime Gabriella tried to unlock them.

Glancing frantically at her watch, Gabriella debated whether or not she should stay and listen.

"You don't really have a choice, since you're, _you know¸_ locked in the car," Troy stated before Gabriella childishly crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"Fine, then. What's your _proposition_?" Gabriella asked, picking at the leather of the seats. "And make it quick," she said, continuing to glance at her watch, noting that she was already ten minutes late.

Troy smirked before taking both her hands in his and staring at a semi-disgusted Gabriella.

"Move in with me"

* * *

ok, let me know how it was and make me happy by leaving reviews and maybe i'll share some of my musical rice with you. press the green button!

C: strawberriesandsunshine


	3. Just Lovely

I know. You hate me. I would hate me too if I encountered such a lazy author. But honestly, I'm not lazy. Just a huge procrastinator. There's a major difference. One major reason is that I've become insanely devoted to another pairing from the Korean Drama 꽃 보다 남자 (Boys Over Flowers) called Soeul. It's amazing. Really, I'd advise you to go look them up since the guy in it is absolutely scrumptious and I've been working on a one-shot thing for that that I haven't quite finished yet. Anyhow, I finally got a chance to crunch out some words during this winter break. I abandoned school and hung with family and friends before getting sick and getting quarantined to my bed by my mom who insists I not get anyone else in the house sick---including my boyfriend, who, might I add, is currently making cookies with my mom while I am stuck inside my bedroom. He charmed them over with his wit, humor, and brown nosing suck up skills. I'm so jealous. So yes, I had lots of time to write this, but I figured I might issue a warning that I was and currently am still in some sort of tylenol-cough medicine-decongestion medicine-drug induced haze so bear with me. Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

-

* * *

How picturesque. She gently fingered the photo frame which enclosed the picture of Troy and her. How picturesque, how beautiful, how perfect. She couldn't fathom the sudden change of events as she sat on her and Troy's bed, legs crossed and holding the picture she and he had taken on their one year anniversary. A girl suddenly popping into their lives—correction –a pregnant girl suddenly popping into their lives. Charlene sighed. She seemed nice enough and not like the other girls Troy had been rumored to be with. Sure, Troy flirted with other girls- almost on a daily basis. It was his "rep". But cheating? That was low. She wanted to hurl the picture against the wall and watch it crash and burn, much like she felt the damage her and Troy's relationship had suffered. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. And for what? For this? Would it ever be the same? She recalled the conversation she had with him when he came back from sending Gabriella home.

_The door shut as Troy made his way in. He slipped off his shoes before turning to look for her, settling when he saw her. "Charlene. I-"_

"_How could you, Troy?" Charlene asked, her energy drained from her. She moved from her position on the couch. She had stayed there thinking the entire time and, she had no more willpower to scream and shout. The anger had left her body and now all she could feel was sadness. She walked towards him slowly before standing in front of him. "I mean-God, Troy. She's pregnant!"_

_Troy didn't know how to respond as he stared into her eyes as they shimmered. She was going to cry. He couldn't handle it when girls cried. "Charlene," he said again, raising his hands and resting them on his arms, trying to comfort her. "It-I don't know what happened. It meant absolutely nothing to me," _

_Charlene scoffed and shook Troy's hands off of her. "I'm sure it didn't, Troy," she replied. "But it means something to me. It means a lot of somethings to me. You cheated on me, Troy," she stated, jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest. "That's low. That's, hell, that's the worst thing ever. I can turn a blind eye when you charmingly smile at the cheerleaders and maybe if you feel a girl up or so-"_

"_I never," Troy stated firmly. He was a guy that loved girls and sure he would flirt with a couple of cheerleaders to increase his popularity or so but he would never cheat…well, purposely. _

_Charlene scoffed again and turned so she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. "What am I supposed to do now, Troy?" she asked, feeling heartbroken, the tears beginning to spill out. "It…it can't be fixed, can it?" _

_Troy sighed and unsurely looked at her backside. He had been with her for so many years and the idea of their relationship ending wasn't even a consideration. "It can," he stated, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her from the back. She couldn't help it. Instantly she melted into his warmth. "It can be fixed, Charlene because we make a team," _

That they did. They made an excellent team. She and him. He and her. And she loved him so much. They had met in college sophomore year. The instant she saw him, she had become utterly enamored with him. It was his poise, his charm, and his slick smile that drew her to him at the college basketball game. She had gone up to congratulate him after the game, and he--- well, he ignored her just like he did with all the other girls. Then, though, she couldn't forget about him and caught up with him after their third hour class the next day. It was perfect timing. Perfect luck. Fate, if you could even call it that. At that moment, Troy had been trying to discourage an overpassionate cheerleader and what better way to do that then to pretend to have a girlfriend? Troy had grabbed her by the waist, and together, they played a game of make-believe. The more time they spent with each other, Charlene fell more in love with him, and soon, she couldn't imagine life without him anymore. And somehow, one day, their game turned into a reality when she couldn't take it anymore and confessed. She pulled him to the side during one of their charades and told him that she was head over heels in love with him. And he had smiled that dashing smile and pulled her towards him before whispering, "me too" in her ears. She loved him and nothing would stand in her way to him again. And from then on, she knew that she and Troy would be together. Oh yes. They made an excellent team.

She glanced back at the picture she still held in her hands. God, almost four years. Four flawless years and now this. She groaned. This Gabriella girl. She didn't seem like a bad person. In fact, she seemed like an angel. Innocent and almost naïve. Charlene smiled slightly as she thought about her wide-doe like eyes when Troy threw her the vase. She seemed nice enough, and the way her and Troy glared at each other, she was pretty sure that the one night had been an accident for both of them. But this whole idea. Troy had proposed Gabriella moving in with them. At first, Charlene had been stunned to say the least. First, he claimed that this meant nothing to him, and then, he claims that he wants her to move in with them. _"Come on, Charlene. It's not like we have a shortage of rooms or anything,"_ he had said. Charlene agreed. After all, she sort of liked Gabriella. A lot actually. They could be good friends. Charlene glanced at the picture of her and Troy one last time before getting up from the bed. Really good friends.

As long as she didn't get in between her and Troy.

--

* * *

"_Oh, well, look who woke up on the crappy side of the bed," _

Gabriella hated waking up early. Absolutely despised it. It was like, an unspoken rule between her and the world. Gabriella Montez would not under any circumstance-- unless the building was on fire or the grim reaper was knocking on her door—be woken up before nine in the morning. And yet, on this particular morning, a very peculiar sound was entering Gabriella Montez's sweet dream of burning a certain blue-eyed boy's testicles off. As she heard Troy screaming for mercy as she cackled in her dream, she also heard a thumping sound that was very foreign to her. It didn't sound like her neighbors having sex because it was way too early for them to be up and at it, and it didn't sound like gun shots because only the really dangerous gangsters operated at night. So she found no reason to leave her sweet dream as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

But yet, the sound was so damn persistent that right before she could watch Troy fall into the burning pits of hell, Gabriella's eyes flew open to be greeted with darkness. Darkness? She thought for a moment. Sunlight usually hit her lovely excuse of an apartment at seven o' clock so right now it was---oh hell no. It was way too early. She moaned in agony and planned to dive back into sweet bliss before she heard the goddamn thumping sound again. She shoved the covers out of her face in anger and listened before she realized that someone had been knocking--- and continuing to do so—on her door.

She groaned again and glanced at her bed-side clock. 6:23 AM. You had to be shitting me. She wanted to scream. It was bad enough that she didn't get back from work until 1 AM but to be woken up at six by incessant, non-stop, pounding?

Gabriella grumbled incoherent obscene words as she pushed the covers back, grabbed a robe, and walked her way to the door in her bunny slippers. She debated whether to bring a knife for safety reasons but decided it was too far away and she was far too lazy.

"This better be the Grim Reaper and I better be fucking dead," she mumbled before tying her robe close and peeking through the eye hole. She had expected to find a clueless new neighbor, a confused young child, or hell, a gang of deadly teenagers welding guns and hand grenades. What she found was worse. Much worse. And now, as she continued to glare through the eye hole, she began to regret not grabbing that knife.

-

* * *

Troy Bolton was having an excellent day. He got up nice and refreshed at five in the morning and left his sleeping girlfriend peacefully on the bed. He had the day off today, and it felt great. His cooks had already prepared him his favorite breakfast-- eggs Benedict and waffles –and he was ready to get working. After the nice little conversation he had in the car with a certain pregnant and hormonal woman, he left the diner feeling accomplished. She didn't exactly agree to move in with him but she also didn't completely reject the offer. It was more along the lines of, "_If you value your testicles, you'll get your slimy paws off my hands and let me out of the fucking car,"_ . Then, she snatched her hands out of his, yanked the door open, and ran out of there while Troy watched, slightly stunned by her actions and smiled. That sounded most definitely like a yes to him. And so, he went home and made some arrangements which he was about to go fulfill right now.

He left a note on the fridge for Charlene, slipped on his jacket, walked out the door and slid into his car while white truck after white truck followed him until they finally reached their destination. He positioned his aviators cool-ly on his face and nudged for the men who stepped out of the white trucks to follow him up the swirling disease infested staircase and across the dangerous, unguided hall way to Apartment 37 B.

-

* * *

Gabriella continued to glare at Troy through the eye hole. Fucking hell. Really? She should've known. If there was one person to disrupt her perfect sleep, it would be him. Really?

She really wondered if she should open the door or just go back to bed. Making an impulsive decision, she twirled around and proceeded to walk back to her bedroom before the pounding began again. She closed her eyes and very slowly breathed in and out. In and out. Release the tension. Dissipate the anger. She then turned around just as slowly and all her calming techniques flew out the window as she angrily flung the door open.

"What the fuck do you want, Bolton?" she asked.

Troy looked up with his fist half raised, about to knock on the door once more. About time. His hand was getting sore. He grinned at her tussled look, complemented with her I'm-about-to-castrate-you scowl that she had down pat.

"Oh, well, look who woke up on the crappy side of bed," he said, smirking and resting his body against the door frame.

Gabriella's eye twitched as well as her hand as she really really really wanted to just slam the door –literally- in his face.

"If it wasn't for _somebody_, I wouldn't have even been _awake_ right now," she said angrily, continuing to glare at him.

Troy smirked before turning around and waving to the men behind him. "Boys! Take it all!" he shouted before Gabriella watched, in a half-asleep dazed shock sort of way, as thirty or so men trudged into her apartment and began taking all of her stuff. Wide-eyed, she glanced at Troy before she began making her way into the apartment.

"Hey! Hey! What're you guys doing? Put that down! HEY!" she shouted as she watched the men around her picking up her couch and walking out the door with it. She jumped in front of the men only to be roughly shoved aside as they continued to make their way out of her apartment.

"HEY! Where're you going with that!" she yelled before turning around, her eyes widening even more to see the men continuing to bring stuff out of her bedroom and bathroom.

"WAIT! THAT'S MY BED! YOU CAN'T—NO, THE TOILET STAYS HERE. IT'S NOT EVEN MY TOILET!" she shouted angrily as she watched a man dismantling her bathroom. Furiously, she whirled around to see a smirking Troy, still leaning against the door frame.

"What the hell is going on, Bolton?" she asked, stomping over to him.

He smiled. "Don't get too angry, El. Stress isn't good for the baby," he said patting her stomach before going back to watch the commotion in the living room.

"Do _not_ call me that, Bolton," she said angrily while swatting away his hand. Troy raised an eyebrow and smiled at discovering another one of her pet peeves.

"Sorry, El," he said, smirking.

Gabriella was now _really_ regretting not grabbing that kitchen knife. She swiveled to look for a sharp object and her eyes had landed on a lamp. That would have to do. She was just about to run over and grab it when she felt a hand on her arm that whirled her back around.

"Let's not repeat yesterday, okay?" Troy asked, still smiling as his grip on her arm tightened.

Gabriella couldn't help but growl angrily. This man was _infuriating. _ "I'm going to ask you one _last_ time. What. Is. Going. On," she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Simple," he replied. "I'm helping you move,"

"MOVE?" Gabriella asked, shocked. "I'm not _moving_! Who said anything about—" she was cut off when she suddenly remembered a certain conversation in a certain somebody's car.

"_Move in with me."_

_Gabriella's mind was frozen by the question as her heart suddenly did a discreet little flip at their sudden hand contact. No, no. Her heart did not flip at their hand contact but at the sudden question, she told herself as she stared at the man in front of her. She glanced nervously at the diner behind her and then at her watch. Great, she was already twenty minutes late. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at him._

"_If you value your testicles, you'll get your slimy paws off my hands and let me out of the fucking car," she said lowly, using Troy's moment of shock to wiggle herself out of his grip, unlock the car, and sprint out the door towards the diner, all the while missing Troy's amused look behind her._

"Remember now?" Troy asked, using the hand that wasn't currently in a deathlock around Gabriella's wrist to remove his aviators.

"I didn't agree!" she said.

"Ah, but you didn't disagree," Troy retorted.

Gabriella snorted. "Why in _hell_ would I want to move in with you, Troy? Why? Is it cause you want me to move in with you? Am I that attractive?" she asked so sweetly it was sickly.

Now it was Troy's turn to snort. "Don't flatter yourself," he replied. "Think of the baby. You have absolutely no way of providing for my baby--"

"--Our baby--," Gabriella interrupted.

"--Right. Our baby, and if you can't provide for it, then I have to," he said, releasing his hold on Gabriella and folding his arms. "And besides, it's not like you really have a choice," he said, nodding his head towards the men taking her furniture out of the almost empty apartment.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, throwing her hands up. "I can provide for my –"

"--Our--" Troy interrupted, smiling childishly.

Gabriella glared at him before continuing, "—my baby just fine,"

"You live in a hellhole, El. Look around you. Do you think this is a good place for the baby to grow up in?"

Gabriella scoffed. "It's a lovely place," she said before looking out the door to see the daily morning mugging going down on the next block and a group of teenagers loitering dangerously close to Troy's shiny car.

"Just lovely," she repeated unconvincingly. Troy just smirked, knowing that even she wasn't convinced. "It's fact, Gabriella. You're moving in with me,"

Gabriella just sighed defeated as she watched her favorite lamp be carried out of her apartment.

Suddenly, a loud alarm sound rung through the air as Troy whipped his head around to see the group of teenagers running away from his car as its safety device blared through the neighborhood. Troy turned around to glare at Gabriella as he saw some of the movers shoo away the remaining loiters and try to silence his car.

Troy glared and said through gritted teeth, "Oh yes, El. This place is just _lovely_,"

-

* * *

Review, loves :)

C: strawberriesandsunshine


End file.
